


Surrender

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Flash Fic, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred has never surrendered at anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Surrender"

Fred has never surrendered at anything. Whether it was a Quidditch match against Slytherin or without their amazing Seeker, or it was a prank war with highly skilled opponents such as Bill and Charlie or the Potters, he always refused to surrender. Even when the stakes were higher, such as when the twins were being persecuted by Umbridge, or when the Death Eaters appeared to be winning the war, he never backed down. George joked that even the word “surrender” was anathema to him. And Fred wore that label with pride.

That is until George took charge one night. As Fred felt himself turning to goo under his twin’s ministrations, he stopped resisting and surrendered to the inevitable.


End file.
